Chemin de croix
by Gallonigher
Summary: L'histoire se situe entre la 5ème et la 6ème saison.


CHEMIN DE CROIX 

1er episode : Deuil

Sunnydale, au lever du soleil. La tour qui aurait pu servir à Gloria pour retourner dans sa dimension et du haut de laquelle Buffy avait dû sacrifier sa vie pour sauver le monde est toujours debout malgré la bataille qu'elle avait abritée. Tout en bas, une ombre rôde, ramassant les débris du Buffy robot que Gloria avait endommagé. C'est Willow. Vêtue des mêmes vêtements qu'elle portait le jour où elle a perdu sa meilleure amie, elle revenait pour la première fois depuis cette tragédie. Au moment où elle eût finit de rassembler les deux parties du robot (la tête et le corps), ses yeux ne purent s'empêcher de fixer la machine qui lui renvoyait sans cesse l'image de Buffy. Des flashs backs de ses meilleurs instant passés avec elle se mettent alors à défiler dans son esprit : les longues heures passées dans la bibliothèque de l'ancien lycée à faire des recherches sur les démons, tous les démons qu'elles ont combattus ensemble, les folles nuits passées au Bronze... Alors que Willow ne peut s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper une larme, une étincelle jaillit sur le cou du Buffy robot qui a retrouvé sa tête. Surprise, Willow fait un bond en arrière et son regard se fige lorsque le Buffy robot se met à la regarder en souriant et en lui disant : « Bonjour Willow ! Où est l'autre Buffy ? ».

GENERIQUE

Dans la boutique de magie, en plein milieu d'après midi. Anya s'occupe d'un client tandis que Willow et Giles se trouvent dans la salle d'entraînement en compagnie du Buffy robot. Tout en tapant sur le clavier de son ordi relié aux circuits du robot, Willow dit à Giles qu'il ne faut pas que les démons comme les humains apprennent que Buffy a disparu pour éviter qu'il ne profitent de la situation. Giles semble d'accord mais se demande si un simple robot qui a jadis était conçu pour « chevaucher » Spike pourrait arriver à remplacer la Buffy qu'il connaissait. Willow comprend mais réplique en affirmant qu'elle est en train de reprogrammer toute la mémoire du robot afin qu'elle soit le plus fidèle possible à l'image de son modèle humain. Elle ajoute que ça prendra du temps mais qu'elle y arrivera. Giles fait alors allusion à Dawn et craint que ce robot la rende encore plus malheureuse qu'elle ne l'est déjà, qu'ils ne le sont tous...Moment de silence dans la salle. Giles et Willow regardent le robot quand tout à coup, une petite étincelle jaillit de son cou, l'arrachant à son sommeil. Elle se met alors à regarder Willow et Giles adoptant chacun un air d'incertitude puis leur dit : « Bonjour Willow ! Bonjour Guiles ! Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? ». Willow lui dit ne pas s'affoler et qu'elle est en train de soigner ses circuits car ils ont subits un grand choc depuis son dernier combat. En s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de la salle, Giles dit à Willow de penser à bien programmer son nom dans sa mémoire. Mais tout en regardant son écran, Willow lui dit qu'elle le trouve mignon comme ça. La porte de la salle s'ouvre, c'est Alex, s'apprêtant à saluer tout le monde lorsqu'il aperçoit le Buffy robot assis sur la chaise. Alex demande à Willow ce que cette machine fait ici en espérant qu'ils ne comptent pas s'en servir comme aide vendeuse pour Anya. Willow le rassure en lui expliquant la situation comme elle l'a fait pour Giles.

ALEX : Attends, tu plaisantes, _dit il en montrant le robot du doigt._ Comment voulez vous qu'une ... casserole ambulante puisse un jour remplacer... _il s'arrête, la douleur de la mort de Buffy venait de remonter à la surface._

GILES : Willow a raison, Alex. Nous savons tous que ce ne sera pas facile mais si nous voulons éviter que les démons de cette ville ne découvrent notre faiblesse, nous devrons nous en accoutumer_, dit il en nettoyant ses lunettes._

WILLOW : Et puis vous verrez, je vais tellement bien la programmer que bientôt, on ne fera plus de différence entre... _Le robot Buffy se réactive, coupant Willow et la regardant._

ROBOT BUFFY : Bonjour Willow, _dit elle en souriant._ Tu es ma meilleure amie et tu es homosexuelle.

WILLOW : Je crois qu'il faut commencer par traiter son vocabulaire, _dit elle en se remettant à taper sur son clavier._

ALEX : Et n'oublie pas non plus de rayer Spike de sa mémoire. Je ne tiens pas à revoir le spectacle auquel j'ai eu droit avec Anya dans le cimetière.

GILES : A propos, puisque l'on parle de Spike, l'un d'entre vous aurait il une idée de l'endroit où il se cache ? Je me suis rendu à sa crypte hier mais il n'y avait personne.

ALEX : S'il n'est pas dans son tombeau glauque, c'est soit qu'il erre dans les tunnels du sous sol, soit qu'il a quitté la ville. Entre nous, je préférerais que ce soit la seconde solution la bonne. Cela ferait un monstre de moins dans cette ville.

WILLOW : Tu es dur avec lui, Alex. Il nous a quand même bien aidé contre Gloria, et sans nous demander d'argent en retour.

GILES : Quoi qu'il en soit, nous risquons d'avoir besoin de lui tant que notre « androïde » ne sera pas au point. Et de plus, il nous faut quelqu'un pour protéger Dawn.

ALEX : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Vous voulez encore qu'on confie Dawn à ce satané suceur de sang. Et si jamais la puce qu'il avait dans la tête ne marchait plus hein, qu'est ce que vous croyez qu'il nous ferait ?

GILES : Je n'ai pas davantage de sympathie pour Spike que toi Alex, mais pour l'instant, c'est le seul qui soit en mesure de protéger Dawn, et c'est à sa sécurité que nous devons penser d'abord.

WILLOW : Si vous voulez Giles, je peux essayer d'entrer en contact télépathique avec lui et lui demander de venir. Après tout, il ne doit pas être si loin que ça.

ª

Chine, aux fins fonds du plateau de Shaanxi, à Xian, ville rendue célèbre par l'empereur Qin Shi Huangdi qui l'avait jadis défendue contre l'ennemi par son armée en terre cuite. Dans l'un de ses nombreux temples, plusieurs moines vaquent à leur occupations habituelles : méditation, ménage, travail ... Dans une de ces salles de méditation se trouve une gigantesque statue représentant une divinité hindoue. Au pied de la statue, dans la salle plongée à moitié dans la pénombre, on aperçoit Spike. Affublé d'un kimono noir, il est assis en position de méditation. Son esprit est en enfer, scrutant âme par âme probablement pour tenter de retrouver celle de Buffy. Mais l'effort que demande ce voyage spirituel est intense et après avoir vu un nombre incalculable d'âme souffrir dans les tourments impitoyable que leur afflige l'antre du diable, Spike est forcé de revenir à lui brusquement. Il s'effondre alors, à bout de nerfs, terrassé par l'immense effort qu'il vient de fournir. Soudain, un moine fait irruption dans la pièce. Il lui dit sans ménagement que ce qu'il fait là est inutile car si l'âme de Buffy est bien en enfer, le diable ne la relâchera jamais, sauf pour en faire une vampire, comme lui.

SPIKE _: en se relevant_ AH !AH ! Vous les humains, vous croyez toujours tout savoir sur l'enfer. Vous pensez que c'est une prison d'où l'on ne peut s'échapper, que ceux qui y sont l'ont toujours mérité... Mais moi, j'ai déjà réussi à m'échapper de l'enfer, et plusieurs fois, _dit il en haussant le ton_. Et je jure par ce même enfer et par tout ce que vous voulez que j'y retrouverai Buffy et que j'y arracherai son âme !

LE MOINE : Suffit ! _Il s'approche de Spike et s'arrête à quelques mètres de lui_. Si nous avons toléré votre présence ici, c'est parce que nous espérions vous convaincre de cesser de faire le mal et de vous remettre sur le bon chemin. _Spike ricane_. Mais malheureusement, vous vous entêtez à poursuivre un but qui ne fera que vous conduire à votre perte. En persistant à amener votre esprit en enfer, vous risquez de ne plus pouvoir l'en faire revenir.

SPIKE _en passant à côté du moine et se dirigeant vers la porte_ : Merci sincèrement de t'inquiéter pour moi mon frère mais je ne renoncerai pas si près du but. Je continuerai tant que_... Le moine le coupe_.

LE MOINE : Je vais être contraint de te demander de partir.

SPIKE _en se retournant_ : Quoi ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

LE MOINE _toujours le dos tourné à Spike_ : Nous ne pouvons risquer que la voie qui mène vers les enfers soit utilisée abusivement. Cela risquerait de provoquer une déchirure gigantesque entre les dimensions et le chaos s'installerait comme cela a failli être le cas récemment...

SPIKE _ayant prit son visage vampirique et retournant brusquement le moine vers lui_ : Laissez moi encore essayer une fois, juste une fois.

LE MOINE _imperturbable_ : Navré mais c'est impossible _– se détachant de Spike et se_ _dirigeant vers la porte_ – Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu devras faire ton deuil de cette femme et continuer à ... exister. _Arrivé à la porte, il s'arrête, se retournant et regardant Spike qui n'a pas bougé et qui donc lui tourne le dos_. N'oubliez pas la promesse que vous lui avez faites, tu es maintenant responsable de la vie d'une jeune fille qui compte sur vous. Ne la décevez pas. Et si jamais tu en trouves la force, tu sais quoi faire pour... te sauver toi même.

Le moine sort de la salle, laissant Spike seul dans la pièce à moitié sombre, le visage toujours vampirique.

ª

Sunnydale, dans le salon des Summers. Dawn regarde un dessin animé avec Willow tandis que Tara est dans la cuisine préparant des pancakes. Willow lui demande si elle a besoin d'aide mais Tara répond que non et les rejoint dans le salon avec les tartines qu'elle a préparé. Tara pose le plateau sur la table, s'assoit à côté de Willow, lui prenant discrètement la main.

DAWN _en se servant_ : Alors willow, tu en es ou avec le robot de Buffy ?

WILLOW : Oh, ça avance. J'ai déjà réussi à effacer de sa mémoire les mots « homosexuel » et «manière de.. » - _Willow s'arrête, repensant que Dawn n'a que 15 ans_- Mais j'en ai aussi profité pour lui apprendre de nouveaux mots, de nouvelles choses comme résoudre un problème de mathématique ou prépare des pancakes.

DAWN _en se levant pour aller dans la cuisine_ : Génial, comme ça j'aurais un professeur personnel pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs de vacances.

WILLOW _en la regardant s'en aller_ : Je crois qu'il faudra aussi que j'intègre à sa mémoire des notions de psychologie de l'adolescence_- dit elle en mangeant une tartine-._

TARA : Elle vient de perdre sa sœur, c'est normal qu'elle ne soit pas d'humeur à sauter de joie. Laisse lui un peu de temps.

WILLOW _regardant le salon en désordre_ : Il faudra aussi que je pense à lui donner des méthodes de ménage.

TARA : Alors, tu as réussi à rentrer en contact avec Spike hier soir ?

WILLOW : J'ai essayé mais c'est comme s'il était mort. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'arrive pas à localiser sa présence. A moins qu'il ne soit vraiment « mort », il doit sûrement être très loin d'ici.

TARA : Tu crois qu'il aurait pu... ?

WILLOW : Non ! Je sais qu'il a peut être été autant triste que nous quand Buffy est morte, mais de la à ... Tu crois qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle ?

TARA : C'est possible. Quand il s'est mis à pleurer en voyant le corps de Buffy morte, j'ai bien vu à quel point il souffrait. Ce n'était pas de la comédie.

WILLOW : C'est vrai. Moi aussi j'ai pleuré.

TARA : Tout le monde a pleuré Willow. C'est normal quand on perd un être aussi cher que Buffy.

WILLOW _en s'essuyant une larme_ : C'était ma meilleure amie.

TARA_ prenant Willow dans ses bras_ : Détends toi Willow. Là. C'est fini. Tu sais, je ne connaissais pas Buffy depuis aussi longtemps que vous mais le peu de moments qu'on a passé ensemble m'a suffit pour comprendre que c'était une fille bien, toujours prête à aider son prochain.

WILLOW : Mais elle est partie maintenant. Elle m'a laissé toute seule.

TARA : Tu n'es pas toute seule Willow. Je suis là. Giles, Alex, Dawn, Anya aussi. On ne te laissera jamais toute seule.

WILLOW_ se blottissant encore davantage sur Tara_ : Je t'aime Tara.

TARA : Tu sais que je t'aime encore plus Willow.

Tandis que les deux jeunes sorcières se blottissaient l'une contre l'autre, Dawn, à l'extrémité de la porte de la cuisine, avait tout entendu et son chagrin encore palpable venait de ressurgir tout entier à la surface. Elle ne s'était en effet toujours pas remise de la mort de sa sœur et les changements survenus dans sa vie quotidienne étaient là pour le lui rappeler en permanence : l'emménagement de Willow et Tara dans sa maison familiale pour s'occuper d'elle, les consignes de prudence draconiennes dues au fait que les vampires risquaient maintenant de proliférer... Et pour couronner le tout, la culpabilité. En effet, si Buffy avait dû sauter, c'était parce qu'elle avait de son propre sang mis en péril le monde en ouvrant la porte des enfers. C'est elle qui aurait dû sauter. Pas Buffy. Après tout, se disait elle, elle n'était pas vraiment humaine et sa mort aurait été bénéfique pour tout le monde. Car même si en se sacrifiant, sa sœur avait réussi à réparer ses dégâts, qui sait si elle ne demeurait pas un danger pour le monde. Même si Willow lui avait bien sûr assuré que désormais, elle ne pourrait plus jamais ouvrir aucune porte de l'enfer, elle restait quand même une « clé » et cela continuait à lui coller à la peau. Pouvait elle vraiment être une fille comme les autres, sans risquer de mettre la vie de ses proches en danger une nouvelle fois ?

ª

Boutique de magie, dans la salle de vente. Giles est en train de secouer un vase pour tenter d'en faire tomber quelque chose lorsque Anya, au comptoir, lui demande s'il l'a retrouvé sur un ton assez provocateur.

GILES : Calme toi Anya. Puisque tu es sûre de ne pas l'avoir vendu, il doit bien être quelque part. Continuons de chercher et nous finirons bien par le retrouver.

ANYA : Mais on a déjà cherché partout. Ce bracelet en peau de dragon valait plus de 100$. Je suis sûre qu'on nous l'a volé. Depuis le temps que je vous dis qu'il faut installer un système d'alarme. Mais non, vous n'en faites qu'à vos... lunettes !

GILES _en mettant sa main à ses lunettes_ : Quoi, mais qu'est ce qu'elles ont mes lunettes ? _il se dirige vers Anya_- Bon, écoutes moi Anya. Si je n'ai pas équipé la boutique d'un système d'alarme, c'est parce que nous n'avons pas réalisé un bénéfice suffisamment important le mois dernier sur les ventes de larmes de crocodiles. Et tant qu'elles seront entreposées là bas_- Giles montre du doigt des bocaux contenant les_ _« larmes »-_, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

ANYA : Mais ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si les clients se font plus rare l'été. Et puis comment voulez vous que les gens sachent qu'on existe si on ne fait pas de publicité ? Après tout...

Un homme entre dans la boutique. Plutôt âgé, marchant avec difficulté et tenant un paquet en forme de bâton, il se dirige vers le comptoir.

GILES : Hé bien puisque tu voulais des clients, en voilà un. Occupe t'en, moi je vais continuer à chercher dans la salle d'entraînement. _Il sort de la pièce_.

ANYA : C'est ça, allez retrouver votre machine infernale ! _Au client-_ Bonjour monsieur. Vous avez besoin de réaliser une potion ou un sortilège ? Vous ne pouviez ...

L'HOMME _semblant être pressé_ : Je ne suis pas venu pour acheter !

ANYA : Ah ! Vous désirez un conseil pour pouvoir...

L'HOMME _en ouvrant son paquet_ : Je suis venu pour me débarrasser de ça ! _Il lui montre une sorte de sceptre. Il est doré, le haut est affublé d'une tête de démon à corne aux yeux fermés et il apparaît assez léger. Mais dans le fond, c'est un bibelot sympa. Anya regarde le sceptre, semblant le trouver à son goût._

ANYA : Ah ! En général nous ne nous fournissons en article que...

L'HOMME : J'en veux cinq dollars !

ANYA _surprise, se reprend_ : Mais je crois qu'on va faire une exception pour vous. _Elle ouvre la caisse, donne les cinq dollars au mystérieux vendeur qui tourne les talons tout juste après avoir encaissé l'argent._ Euh, bonne journée monsieur ! _Elle finit de le regarder sortir puis observe l'objet que son mystérieux visiteur lui a vendu à un prix qui lui paraissait bien inférieur à sa vraie valeur. _

Une fois dehors, l'homme retrouve un autre homme qui semblait l'attendre.

L'AUTRE HOMME _le regardant comme s'il était son chef :_ Alors ? As tu bien fait ce que je t'avais demandé ?

L'HOMME : Oui maître. Le Sceptre Noir est en leur possession à cet instant même.

L'AUTRE HOMME- LE MAÎTRE : Parfait. Va maintenant ! Il y a encore beaucoup à faire !

L'HOMME _en partant_ : Bien maître.

L'autre homme reste seul devant la boutique de magie, l'air satisfait. Soudain, il se morphe en Buffy et dit en regardant Anya par la fenêtre : « ils la rejoindront bientôt ! »

ª

Dans un des nombreux bars à démons des environs de Sunnydale, les vampires et autres créatures de races vraiment à part s'adonnent aux joies de l'alcool et des produits pas clairs qui circulaient toujours dans ces lieux là. L'endroit est certes déconseillé aux humains mais leur présence occasionnelle souvent fortuite est très appréciée par les habitués qui organisent toujours des soirées spéciales pour « fêter » ça. Cela semblait être le cas aujourd'hui quand un vampire entre et aperçoit un individu de dos occupé à vider une bouteille de cognac. Mais au moment de l'interpeler pour lui « souhaiter » la bienvenue, l'individu l'attrape par le cou et le regarde avec un visage qui faisait plus penser à un vampire qu'à un humain...

INDIVIDU : on ne me touche pas quand je bois !

VAMPIRE _étouffant sous la prise_ : D'accord ! D'accord ! Je voulais juste regarder si t'étais pas un humain ! Aourff ! _L'individu le lâche et son visage apparaît devant les autres vampires et démons à qui il s'adresse :_

INDIVIDU : Le prochain qui me prend pour un humain, je lui brise les os un par un !

L'individu en question, c'était Spike ! Tout juste revenu de son voyage vers la Chine, il avait prévu de faire une virée quelque part en Europe dans l'espoir d'y trouver quelqu'un qui lui enlèverait sa maudite puce. Mais avant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de revenir à Sunnydale. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Buffy était morte, l'apocalypse avait été évitée, quant aux amis de Buffy, Spike n'en avait que faire. Il les méprisait autant qu'eux le trouvaient maléfique, se disait il. Pourtant, quelque chose l'attirait, comme si une voix intérieure lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il retourne là bas. Mais Spike n'est pas Drusilla ! Ce genre de raisonnement ne le convint donc pas mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il avait renoncé à revenir vers la ville où il avait rencontré la Tueuse, celle en qui il s'était tant épris d'amour qu'il en avait même combattu sa nature démoniaque pour pouvoir la soutenir dans sa mission. Mais tout était différent maintenant. La Tueuse était morte et lui demeurait « vivant » avec toujours l'impossibilité de faire le mal à cause de sa puce et maintenant plus aucune raison de faire le bien. Cela le désorientait tellement qui lui arrivait parfois de sombrer dans des crises de folie destructrices qui le détruisaient petit à petit. Alors, pour éviter d'y penser, il s'arrêtait à chaque bar qu'il rencontrait, démons ou humains, et ingurgitait autant d'alcool qu'il lui était possible d'avaler. Bien qu'il soit un vampire, ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'être réveillé plus d'une fois par les premiers rayons du soleil alors qu'il cuvait son whisky devant l'entrée des bars. Cela avait déjà failli lui être fatal mais il avait l'air de s'en moquer. Alors que Spike s'apprêtait à laisser là ses pensées et replonger dans l'extase passagère mais tellement agréable que lui procurait l'alcool, le vampire qui l'avait pris pour un humain s'assit prudemment à côté de lui, intrigué par la détresse qui se lisait sur le visage de Spike.

VAMPIRE : Eh bien mec ! T'as pas l'air en forme.

SPIKE _remplissant son verre_ : Nooon ! Je vais très bien ! J'ai juste une vilaine puce qui s'est glissée dans ma tête pendant que je dormais et qui déteste que je m'attaque aux humains, la femme que j'aimais était une Tueuse et elle est morte sans même me dire une fois qu'elle m'aimait aussi, un moine avec un crâne à faire rougir de honte une boule de bowling m'a interdit d'aller chercher son âme en enfer, tous les démons de Sunnydale m'en veulent parce que j'ai un peu maltraité leurs petits frères, toute la planète doit vouloir ma tête mais à part ça, tout baigne ! Et toi ?

Il vide son verre en disant cela alors que le vampire le regarde, incrédule, pensant que Spike a bu un coup de trop lorsque soudain, une chose, entourée de deux gardes du corps vampires, fait son entrée dans le bar sous le regard inquiet du barman et de ses clients. Il était difficile en effet de rester de glace devant un tel spectacle. Mais par dessus son aspect, cette chose semblait être crainte par le pouvoir dont elle disposait. Ce pouvoir était il physique ou plutôt financier ? En voyant la constitution des deux gardes vampires qui ne relâchaient pas un seul instant leur attention sur leur « patron », la seconde solution paraissait plus plausible. Après s'être immobilisé un instant au milieu de la salle comme s'il attendait quelque chose, il s'installa à une table inoccupée qui se trouvait juste devant une fenêtre. Bizarrement, cette table était la seule du bar qui ne se trouvait pas souillée par les déchets et autres pourritures que les démons avait l'habitude de laisser derrière eux. Apparemment, cette table semblait être la chasse gardée de cette chose. Spike n'avait rien perdu de cette arrivée étrange qui avait semblé troubler tout le monde sauf lui. Même le vampire qui était assis à côté de lui n'était guère rassuré.

SPIKE _reprenant un verre_ : Tu sais de quel océan il s'est échappé celui là ?

VAMPIRE _paniqué _: Moins fort imbécile ! _il regarde discrètemen_t _vers la direction de la chose_. S'il t'avait entendu, il aurait été capable de demander à un de ses « chiens » de t'harponner droit dans le cœur. Il adore voir les vampires se réduire en poussière.

Spike posa son verre et regarda plus attentivement la chose assise devant la fenêtre. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait tellement effrayer ses congénères. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était une sorte d'homme poisson qui ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante et qui semblait totalement sans défense s'il n'avait pas ces deux vampires très costauds qui semblaient avoir été recrutés à prix d'or. En effet, Spike savait bien que les vampires n'acceptaient pas de jouer les chiens de garde pour les démons –et encore moins pour une créature de ce genre !- à titre gracieux. Ce « requin » démon devait sûrement être très riche. Curieux d'en savoir plus, Spike questionna son voisin vampire :

SPIKE : Tu connais cet espadon ?

VAMPIRE : Evidemment ! On voit bien que t'es pas du coin toi. _Il marque une pause pour regarder si l'homme poisson ne les écoute pas puis se retourne vers Spike, s'approchant un peu plus de lui pour parler discrètement._ Personne connaît son vrai nom en fait mais il veut qu'on l'appelle monsieur Triton. Il vient de temps en temps ici avec deux ou trois vampires supercostauds pour boire de l'eau de mer et pour jouer au poker. Et à chaque fois, il repart avec des chatons pleins les bras. Tout le monde croit qu'il triche mais...

Spike venait subitement de se lever, intéressé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se dirige vers « monsieur Triton » quand son interlocuteur se lève à son tour et cherche à le retenir par le bras : « Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous ? ! T'as pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ? » D'un geste vif, Spike se dégagea en affirmant que personne ne trichait mieux que lui dans ce pays. Spike s'était saoûlé tout autant que d'habitude cette nuit et il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Tout ce qui l'intéressait à part le combat, c'était le jeu et cette nuit, il avait un adversaire riche, fourbe et puissant. C'était parfait pour lui qui adorait les défis ! Il était donc bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer cette opportunité de se faire plaisir enfin après plusieurs jours de dépression. Et c'est donc d'un pas décidé qu'il s'avança vers la table de « monsieur Triton » qui était en pleine partie avec un autre vampire qui semblait tout ignorer de son adversaire. Il n'avait sans doute jamais comme Spike mit les pieds dans ce bar. D'un ton assuré, Spike demande s'il peut se joindre à eux. « Monsieur Triton » regarde curieusement son adversaire et lève la tête vers l'un de ses gardes du corps qui fait un « oui » de la tête.

MONSIEUR TRITON : Pourquoi essayer de cacher que vous êtes un vampire ?

Spike ne comprit pas sur le coup et voyant l'air innocent du vampire, « Triton » dit qu'il fait allusion à son visage qu'il laisse de forme humaine au lieu de montrer sa frimousse de vampire. Evidemment, il ne pouvait pas savoir que Spike avait une puce dans la tête et qu'à chaque fois qu'il se transformait, il avait du mal à se contrôler. Cela l'avait souvent conduit au début à attaquer involontairement des humains et d'être rappelé à l'ordre douloureusement par sa puce. Depuis, il avait pris l'habitude de conserver son visage humain en permanence, même en présence de ses semblables.

SPIKE : Je suis juste un peu fatigué ce soir. Mais suffisamment en forme pour faire une petite partie.

MONSIEUR TRITON : Très bien. Mais avez vous de quoi miser pour participer ?

SPIKE : Oh, je n'ai pas de chatons sur moi mais j'en ai tout un élevage dans ma cry.... Enfin, j'en ai suffisamment pour jouer.

MONSIEUR TRITON : Très bien. Je vous fais confiance. Asseyez vous je vous en prie.

SPIKE : J'arrive, le temps de prendre une chaise.

MONSIEUR TRITON : Non, je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire –_au vampire avec qui il jouait_- excusez moi mais auriez vous l'amabilité de me montrer le dessous de votre bras gauche s'il vous plaît ?

Le vampire le regarde, surpris de l'arrogance d'une telle requête. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à balancer un refus catégorique, un des deux vampires de « Triton » le soulève par le cou tandis que l'autre lui arrache sa manche gauche. Trois cartes de jeu s'en échappent. « Triton » regarde alors la fenêtre derrière lui puis, comme s'il n'attendait que ce signal, le vampire tenant le malheureux joueur par le cou le balance par la fenêtre. On entend alors le vampire pousser un râle de douleur puis plus rien. Stupéfait par la scène qui vient de se jouer sous ses yeux, Spike n'avait même pas bougé d'un centimètre. Curieux malgré tout de savoir ce qu'il était advenu du vampire, il sortit de sa passivité puis s'approcha de la fenêtre d'où il aperçut sur le sol un gigantesque bac rempli d'eau bénite un peu rougeâtre.

MONSIEUR TRITON : Si ce n'est pas triste de devoir en arriver là. Vous leur faîtes confiance et ils vous dépouillent. _Spike se retourne, le regardant d'un air beaucoup moins assuré que tout à l'heure_. Mais maintenant, nous sommes entre gens de bonne confiance. _Il lui montre alors la chaise de son prédécesseur_. Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine, monsieur...

SPIKE _essayant de reprendre_ : Spike !

MONSIEUR TRITON : Monsieur Spike.

Spike n'était plus très sûr de vouloir se frotter à ce « monsieur Triton » après avoir été témoin de la manière dont son « compatriote » avait fini. Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant. Les gardes de « Triton » l'empêchait de se défiler et le forcèrent presque à s'asseoir devant leur patron qui lui lança d'un ton sarcastique : « à vous de battre les cartes ! »

ª

Retour à Sunnydale. Sur le chemin de la boutique de magie, Willow et Dawn marchent côte à côte alors que le soleil est sur le point de se coucher.

WILLOW : Tu vas voir, je suis sûre que tu feras à peine la différence.

DAWN : C'est gentil de vouloir faire ça pour moi Willow mais sincèrement, est ce que tu crois qu'elle pourrait vraiment la remplacer pour de vrai ?

WILLOW : Non bien sûr ! Elle ne pourra jamais... Mais l'important, c'est qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour protéger la ville des démons.

DAWN : Mais et toi, je croyais que tu avais des pouvoirs magiques comme Tara.

WILLOW : Oui, c'est vrai, mais contre une horde de vampires ou je ne sais quels autres démons qui décideraient d'un coup de nous attaquer, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir faire grand chose.

DAWN : Autrement dit, si j'ai bien compris, plus personne ici n'est capable de tuer des monstres et de protéger la ville.

A ces mots, Willow baissa la tête, ne trouvant rien à répondre devant la pertinence de la remarque. Une fois arrivées devant la boutique de magie, elles croisèrent Anya sur le point de s'en aller. Elles se dirent bonsoir puis Willow lui demanda si Giles était encore là.

ANYA : Ah oui, il est dans la salle d'entraînement. Il y a passé toute la journée pendant que moi je m'occupais de la boutique. J'ai toujours su qu'il aurait dû ouvrir un garage plutôt qu'une boutique de magie. Bon, je vous laisse. Alex m'attend. On a prévu une petite soirée avec les nouveaux jeux qu'on a inventé. N'oubliez pas de dire à Giles de fermer la boutique. Bye ! _Elle les quitte._

Willow et Dawn entrent dans la boutique lorsque Dawn demande de quels jeux Anya parlait de faire avec Alex. Gênée, Willow répondit qu'ils avaient peut être inventé de nouvelles règles pour jouer au poker. Elle change de sujet en se dirigeant vers la salle d'entraînement et en disant que le robot va être ravi de la voir. Enfin, elle l'espère. Alors qu'elles pénètrent dans la salle, elles sont surprises par le spectacle qui s'offre à elles. Giles est retranché derrière une table et tente de repousser le Buffy robot qui adopte une attitude des plus étranges envers Giles...

Apercevant Willow, celui ci lui crie de désactiver le robot au plus vite avant qu'il ne craque. Willow semble aussi intrigué que Dawn mais ne cherche pas à comprendre et se jette devant son ordi toujours relié au robot. Après avoir appuyé sur quelques boutons, il s'immobilise et Giles sort soulagé de son retranchement. Dawn vient vers lui.

DAWN : Giles, vous allez bien ?

GILES : Ouf ! Oui, rien de tel qu'un peu d'action pour se remettre en forme.

WILLOW _toujours devant son ordi _: Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de faire ça. Giles, vous savez ce qui s'est passé ?

GILES _refermant sa chemise qui était ouverte_ : Eh bien je crois que tu as mélangé nos noms dans sa mémoire. Elle a pris Anya pour Dawn et moi pour... _Giles regarde Dawn et hésite à continuer_.

DAWN : ...pour qui ? Un démon, un vampire ?

GILES : Pour Spike !

WILLOW : Oh ! _Willow comprend enfin_. _Giles la fusille du regard._ Ce...ce n'est rien. Je vais arranger ça tout de suite !

DAWN _à Willow_ : Tu n'as pas mis Spike sur la liste des vampires à ne pas tuer ?

WILLOW : C'est juste un petit bug qui a dû se produire au niveau de la mémoire. Ce ne sera pas long à arranger.

GILES _assis sur le fauteuil_ : Tu n'es pas obligé de te dépêcher Willow. Je sais que nous avons besoin de ce robot mais tant que la ville est calme, nous pouvons rester serein. Alors par pitié Willow, prends ton temps !

DAWN : Bon ben puisque vous n'avez pas besoin de moi je crois que je vais rentrer.

GILES : Dawn ! Il fait nuit maintenant. Tu ne peux pas rentrer toute seule. Willow va te raccompagner. _à Willow_ Rentre avec elle Willow. Tu reprendras tout ça demain. Assure toi juste que ce robot ne va pas se réveiller en pleine nuit pour venir me... déranger.

DAWN : OK Willow. Je t'attends à côté.

Dawn fit mine de sourire mais en fait elle détestait qu'on la raccompagne et qu'on ne la laisse pas rentrer toute seule. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se retrouver un jour ou plutôt une nuit seule dehors, libre de tous ses mouvements. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'y résigne en se disant qu'un jour, il faudra bien qu'on la laisse vivre sa vie. En attendant Willow qui terminait d'éteindre son ordi, Dawn se mit à farfouiller dans la boutique avec comme arrière pensée bien sûr de subtiliser encore une fois un objet. En effet, depuis le jour où elle s'était sauvée de sa chambre par la fenêtre et qu'elle était entrée par effraction dans la boutique avec l'aide de Spike, elle était devenue accro au vol. Et quand une occasion se présentait, elle ne la laissait jamais passer pour enrichir son coffret secret. Elle allait encore pouvoir le faire ce soir. Mais là, elle n'eût pas à fouiller bien loin : sur le comptoir était exposé un magnifique sceptre doré orné d'une tête de démon, ce même sceptre qu'Anya avait acheté cet après midi à un inconnu. Dawn n'hésita pas une seconde et entreprit vite fait de dissimuler son butin dans la poche arrière de son jean tout en prenant soin de cacher le bout qui dépassait avec son pull. Quelques instants plus tard, Willow sortit de la salle d'entraînement et demanda à Dawn si elle était prête. L'adolescente lui dit que oui et qu'elles pouvaient partir. Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent ainsi la boutique en même temps que Giles qui ferma immédiatement la boutique. Il lui arrivait pourtant souvent de passer les nuits dans la salle d'entraînement mais après la scène qu'il venait de subir avec le robot, il ne tenait pas à dormir à ses côtés...

ª

Entre-temps, au bar à démons, Spike se trouvait en bien mauvaise posture. Il avait déjà contracté pour dix huit chatons de dettes de jeu envers son adversaire et l'issue de la nouvelle partie ne semblait plus faire aucun doute non plus. Spike s'était de nouveau laissé prendre par le démon du jeu et l'alcool lui avait fait perdre toute prudence. A présent, il était bloqué à cette table avec derrière lui deux vampires teigneux qui n'avaient de cesse de scruter chaque mouvement de Spike afin de s'assurer que celui ci ne trichait pas. Spike le savait et cela le déstabilisait encore plus. Il aurait pu tenter de s'enfuir mais il se doutait bien que ses deux gardiens ne le laisseraient pas aller bien loin. Il s'apprêtait à laisser tomber son jeu sachant fort bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance de gagner avec une paire de valets lorsque soudain, une lueur d'espoir semblait renaître en lui. Il venait d'avoir une idée.

TRITON _dévoilant son jeu_ : carré de rois monsieur Spike. Avez vous mieux ?

SPIKE : Vous êtes très fort décidément ! J'ai toujours rêvé de rencontrer un joueur comme vous.

TRITON : Oh, je vous remercie monsieur Spike. Je savais bien que vous étiez différent des autres. Si vous le souhaitez, nous pourrions nous retrouver ici tous les soirs pour disputer une petite partie.

SPIKE _feignant d'être enthousiasmé_ : C'est ce que j'allais vous proposer ! Cependant il se fait très tard et je dois être à Sunnydale avant demain. Si vous pouviez m'y conduire, je vous donnerai quarante chatons au lieu de vingt !

Triton hésitait à répondre. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, il ne considérait pas du tout Spike comme différent des autres vampires et de ce fait il ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance. Mais la pensée des quarante chatons le fit saliver et il décida d'accepter la proposition de Spike. Après tout, il était parfaitement en sécurité avec ses gardes du corps et si Spike s'avisait de tenter quoi que ce soit, il ne faudrait pas longtemps à ses vampires pour le réduire en poussière. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il ne connaissait pas Spike mais il ne semblait pas être dangereux en apparence. Et c'est donc de l'air totalement satisfait du gars qui vient de réaliser l'affaire de sa vie que Triton se leva et indiqua à ses vampires de « conduire » gentiment Spike jusqu'à sa voiture. Celui ci avait poussé dans sa tête un « ouf » de soulagement. Il savait maintenant qu'il allait s'en sortir. Il se leva à son tour suivant ses « guides » jusqu'à la Porsche qui était garée dehors. Spike s'assit à l'arrière avec un des vampires tandis que Triton montait sur le siège passager et que l'autre vampire prenait la place du conducteur. Spike demanda à celui ci s'il savait comment aller à Sunnydale. Il lui répondit qu'il y avait été la semaine dernière avec son collègue pour assister à la grande fête qui avait eu lieu pour célébrer la mort de la Tueuse. Ils n'auraient manqué ça pour rien au monde. Et sur ce, il démarra et se mit en route vers la ville reposant sur la Bouche de l'enfer.

ª

Dans sa chambre, Dawn n'arrivait pas à détourner son attention du sceptre qu'elle venait de dérober à la boutique de magie. Depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle s'était cloîtrée dans sa chambre pour mieux apprécier la beauté de son larcin. Avant de se coucher, Willow était passé la voir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien mais Dawn avait fait semblant de dormir et elle n'avait pas insisté. Elle pensait qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur encore à reprendre goût à la vie et qu'elle s'était encore mise au lit d'elle même pour s'échapper un moment de la réalité dans l'espoir de se réveiller et d'apercevoir sa sœur sur le pas de la porte la réveillant pour aller à l'école. Mais comme d'habitude, elle se réveillerait d'elle même et ne trouverait personne dans le lit de sa sœur. Willow avait en bonne sorcière pensé faire intervenir la magie pour faire cesser cette peine qui ravageait tout le Scooby gang depuis bientôt trois semaines mais Tara l'en avait dissuadé pour le moment. Elle savait que Willow était capable de beaucoup de choses mais Tara voulait qu'elle attende pour analyser au mieux la situation et savoir ce qui sera judicieux de faire ou non. Willow avait accepté mais elle savait que de toute façon, elle tenterait bientôt quelque chose et que personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

Dawn fixait à présent la tête de démon qui ornait le sceptre. Celui ci avait les yeux fermés et Dawn se demandait bien à quoi ils pouvaient ressembler. Les deux cornes qui sortaient de sa tête lui donnaient une ombre étrange sur le mur et Dawn aurait pu la confondre avec celle d'un bouc. Comme elle ne voulait pas allumer la lumière par peur que Willow la remarque de sa chambre, Dawn s'était levée et approchée de la fenêtre pour mieux contempler son objet précieux. La lune se montrait à moitié dans le ciel et Dawn brandit le sceptre en direction de celle ci pour mieux apercevoir l'architecture du bâton doré lorsque soudain, au contact de la lumière de la lune, une réaction inattendue se produisit : le sceptre se mit à briller de mille feux envahissant la chambre d'une lumière éblouissante. Surprise face à cette réaction, Dawn lâcha le sceptre et tomba par terre, aveuglée par la soudaine clarté qui avait surgit dans la pièce. Quand elle pu enfin rouvrir les yeux, un spectacle incroyable s'offrit à elle : les murs de sa chambre avaient disparu et le décor se résumait maintenant en une multitude de couleurs qui lui firent immédiatement ressentir une sensation de bien être qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu. Après s'être relevée, elle chercha le sceptre des yeux, se doutant bien qu'il ne devait pas être étranger à ce qui lui arrivait mais son regard se perdait à l'horizon. Elle s'apprêtait à partir pour tenter de le retrouver lorsqu'une voix qu'elle connaissait bien venait de l'appeler par son prénom.

ª

La Porsche de Triton venait de passer le panneau qui indiquait qu'ils venaient d'entrer à Sunnydale. Spike est toujours à l'arrière, surveillé de près par le vampire de Triton.

TRITON : Nous voilà arrivés monsieur Spike. A quelle adresse devons nous nous arrêter ?

SPIKE : Je ne connais pas l'adresse mais je vais vous guider. Prenez d'abord à gauche puis continuez tout droit jusqu'au carrefour.

Spike jouait le tout pour le tout. Il n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de fausser compagnie à son ange gardien pendant le voyage et venait de décider d'emmener son créancier au Magic Box. Spike n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont les Scolies allaient réagir mais il espérait au moins qu'ils l'aideraient à se débarrasser de ses nouveaux « amis ». Finalement, la voiture stoppa au niveau de l'entrée de la boutique et Spike accompagné de son gardien furent les premiers à descendre. Triton est surpris qu'un vampire s'intéresse à la magie. Son débiteur lui répond qu'il faut bien vivre quelque part et qu'il a repris cette boutique après en avoir tué son propriétaire. Spike voulait entrer en premier afin d'essayer de s'expliquer rapidement mais il s'aperçut en s'approchant de la porte que celle ci était fermé. Néanmoins, il décida de continuer sur sa lancée et une fois arrivé à l'extrémité de la porte, il la défonça par un coup de pied bien placé sous le regard hébété de ses accompagnateurs.

Spike _regardant Triton et entrant ensuite_ : J'ai toujours préféré rentrer chez moi de cette façon. Comme ça, pas de problème de clé.

Triton _sortant de la voiture_ : Décidément, vous me surprenez de plus en plus monsieur Spike.

Spike pénétra dans la boutique avec l'autre vampire tandis que Triton préféra attendre dehors avec son autre garde du corps. Celui ci n'avait pas voulu se risquer dans la boutique de peur sans doute que Spike ne lui tende un piège à l'intérieur. Et puis avec un vampire dont l'activité principale semblait être la magie, mieux valait être prudent. Qui sait si Spike n'avait pas dans « sa » boutique un mauvais sort qui aurait pu le transformer en crabe ou pire faire apparaître un requin affamé. A ces pensées, Triton demanda les clés de la Porsche à son conducteur de manière à ce qu'il puisse s'enfuir seul si la situation venait à tourner à son désavantage.

Dans la boutique, Spike joua l'homme qui venait de rentrer chez lui et posa sa veste de cuir sur le comptoir et proposa un verre au vampire en attendant qu'il aille chercher le chaton. Mais le vampire ne voulait pas le quitter d'une semelle et se contenta de le regarder pour manifester son refus. Spike commença à paniquer, ne sachant pas comment il allait se sortir de ce pétrin mais réussit à garder son calme. Il décide alors d'entrer dans la salle d'entraînement, espérant y trouver une arme qui lui permettrait de se débarrasser vite fait de son gardien. Une fois à l'intérieur, Spike aperçoit une forme dans le noir assise sur une chaise. Il ne fallu que quelques secondes à ses yeux de vampire pour s'habituer à la pénombre de la salle et reconnaître... Buffy. L'espace d'une seconde, Spike se raidit. Il ne savait pas s'il avait affaire à un fantôme, une revenante ou encore un vampire. Son gardien pénétra à son tour dans la pièce et constatant le trouble qui s'était installé chez Spike, il se mit sur ses gardes et chercha l'interrupteur pour mieux apercevoir son protégé. Lorsque la salle fut éclairée, le vampire aperçut à son tour la Tueuse, du moins il croyait que c'était la Tueuse, et la reconnu dans la seconde qui suivit. Il s'exclama alors : « C'est la Tueuse ! Elle est vivante ! » Et sur ces mots, il sortit en courant de la boutique, laissant Spike seul avec ses interrogations. N'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il était maintenant libre de s'enfuir par la porte de derrière, il s'approche hésitant de ce qu'il croyait être la Tueuse. Celle ci avait les yeux ouverts regardant le vide. Spike posa délicatement la main sur sa joue en chuchotant « Buffy ». Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était là toute seule et dans cet état. En regardant ses yeux s'obstinant à fixer le vide, l'horrible pensée lui vint alors que Willow avait peut être tenté de la ressusciter mais elle avait fait une erreur et avait ramené un zombie. Irrité par l'idée que Buffy puisse s'être transformé en une de ces créature, Spike se mit à la secouer en criant son nom dans l'espoir qu'elle réagisse et qu'elle lui montre qu'il s'était trompé. Soudain, Spike entendit une sorte de « bip » qui semblait provenir de Buffy. Celle ci se leva alors aussitôt et en remarquant Spike, elle lui dit : « Giles ! Vous voulez qu'on commence l'entraînement ? » Face à cette réaction de « Buffy », Spike fut à la fois soulagé et attristé. En effet, n'étant pas stupide, il venait de comprendre que les Scoobies avait réactivé le robot que Warren lui avait construit pour disons lui tenir compagnie. Mais il était aussi déçu car Buffy n'avait pas été ressuscité mais était bien resté sous terre. Aurait il cependant préféré avoir devant lui un zombie ? Il n'en savait trop rien. Il aimait tellement Buffy qu'il aurait voulu la revoir à n'importe quel prix. Mais jusqu'où pouvait monter ce prix ? Spike préféra ne pas y penser et se pencher sur son problème actuel. En effet, son gardien qui avait pris peur en voyant Buffy revenait maintenant avec son collègue et armés chacun d'un revolver. Triton lui était monté dans sa Porsche et Spike qui entendait le moteur tourner savait bien qu'il n'avait à craindre que les deux vampires. Avec l'aide du Buffy robot, il aurait peut être pu les combattre puisque ni lui ni elle ne craignaient les balles. Mais il préféra jouer la carte de la prudence et bloqua l'accès à la salle avec l'armoire qui se trouvait à côte de la porte puis ensuite avec tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Il demande au robot de l'aider. Croyant qu'il s'agit d'un exercice, Buffy robot accepte. Elle continue cependant de prendre Spike pour Giles ce qui agace le vampire. Les deux acolytes de Triton avaient tiré quelques coups de feu à travers la porte espérant ainsi sinon tuer, blesser celle qui croyaient être la Tueuse.

BUFFY ROBOT _venant d'être touchée au bras_ : Guiles ! Pourquoi ils nous jettent ces bouts de ferraille ?

SPIKE _tenant la porte qui menaçait de céder face aux coups de pieds répétés des vampires _: Ecoute tas de ferraille ! Moi c'est Spike. Et si tu ne veux pas finir à la casse, aide moi à retenir cette porte !

BUFFY ROBOT : d'accord Guiles !

SPIKE : Ecoute ! _Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas Giles mais la porte allait bientôt céder._ Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! Est ce que tu peux courir ?

BUFFY ROBOT : Oh oui ! Vous voulez qu'on fasse la course ?

SPIKE : Non ! On sort d'ici et on file chez moi pour se cacher.

BUFFY ROBOT : J'ai compris ! Alors on y va ?

SPIKE : A trois on y va ! Attention... un.. deux..tr..ouaah !

La porte vole soudain en éclat suite à l'acharnement des deux vampires, projetant Spike et le robot sur le fauteuil de la salle, les mettant allongés l'un sur l'autre.

VAMPIRE 1 _brandissant son revolver visant le robot_ : Tu nous as bien eus Tueuse. J'ignore à quel comédie tu as voulu jouer mais maintenant, on ne joue plus. Je vais te renvoyer là où tu devrais être !

Il vide alors son chargeur visant le robot mais Spike le protège et prends les balles à sa place. A cette vue, Buffy robot se lève et se dirige promptement vers les deux vampires.

BUFFY ROBOT : Hé ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire du mal à Guiles.

Elle donne alors un coup de pied au vampire 1 qui est projeté vers son collègue. Buffy robot prend alors les deux vampires par les bras et les balance dans la pièce principale. Voyant que la situation tourne à son avantage, Spike se relève à son tour avec l'intention de se jeter dans la bagarre mais une balle lui a transpercé la cheville droite ce qui le force à boîter. Alors que les deux vampires sont en mauvaise posture face au robot qui les tient constamment en respect, ils décident de s'enfuir et rejoignent leur patron dans la Porsche qui démarre aussitôt. Mais avant de disparaître, Triton dit qu'il va revenir bientôt. Buffy robot se rend alors au chevet de Spike qui a pris une perche qui traînait pour l'aider à marcher.

BUFFY ROBOT : Guiles ! Vous allez bien ?

SPIKE : Oh mais par tous les diables ! Je suis Spike ! Pas Guiles ! Euh.. enfin Giles. Bon, il faut qu'on parte d'ici. Ils peuvent revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

BUFFY ROBOT : D'accord Guiles ! On va chez vous alors ?

Résigné, Spike laisse passer le nom que lui sert le robot puis répond par l'affirmative en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Alors qu'ils sortent, Buffy robot fait remarquer à Spike qu'ils sont censés se dépêcher et qu'il ne va pas assez vite. Elle lui lance aussi qu'il manque d'exercice et qu'il devrait s'entraîner un peu lui aussi.

SPIKE : Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je t'ai protégé de ces balles. Après tout elles t'auraient fait moins mal à toi qu'à moi.

BUFFY ROBOT _regardant les blessures de Spike_ : Oh mon dieu ! Mais vous êtes blessé Guiles !

SPIKE : T'occupe pas et avance ! On doit être chez moi avant l'aube.

BUFFY ROBOT : Attendez. Je vais vous aider. _Sur ce, elle s'agenouille devant Spike, lui prend la jambe et cherche à enfoncer ses doigts dans ses blessures._

SPIKE : Aïe ! Mais par l'enfer qu'est ce que tu fais ?

BUFFY ROBOT : C'est ces bouts de métal qu'ils vous ont lancé qui vous empêchent de courir Guiles. Je vais les enlever.

SPIKE _la_ _repoussant _: Surtout pas ! On s'occupera de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, on fonce.

BUFFY ROBOT _se relevant_ : Mais enfin Guiles ! Je suis programmée pour vous aider si vous êtes en danger !

SPIKE : Alors aide moi en m'amenant le plus vite possible chez moi avant qu'on rencontre à nouveau ce Triton de malheur !

BUFFY ROBOT : D'accord Guiles !

Spike poussa un soupir de soulagement mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir, le robot s'agenouille à nouveau, met sa tête entre ses jambes et le soulève du sol.

SPIKE : Hé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Repose moi tout de suite par terre !

BUFFY ROBOT _commençant à courir avec Spike sur le dos_ : Je vous ramène chez vous Guiles.

Spike protesta de toute les manières possible mais ses blessures lui faisaient mal partout dès qu'il esquissait un mouvement. Au comble de la honte, il ne put alors que s'accrocher au cou du robot pour se cacher au mieux le visage dans l'espoir qu'ils ne croisent aucun vampire sur le chemin.

ª

Après une course endiablée, Buffy robot « chevauchée » à son tour par Spike arrivèrent devant la porte de la maison de Giles. En s'en apercevant, Spike comprit alors que le robot ne l'emmenait pas chez lui mais chez Giles. Il voulut faire un suprême effort pour descendre avant que le robot ne prévienne l'observateur de leur présence mais n'y parvint pas.

BUFFY ROBOT : Vous avez les clés Guiles ?

SPIKE : Oui mais laisse moi descendre d'abord !

BUFFY ROBOT : Guiles ! Vous avez besoin de repos. On a pas le temps.

Sur ce, elle donne un grand coup de pied à la porte qui s'en va s'écraser au fond du salon. Réveillé en sursaut, Giles, armé d'une hache, se lève et descend prudemment les escaliers menant au salon et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver Spike toujours juché sur les épaules du robot. Le robot aperçoit tout à coup Giles et celui ci, se rappelant de la scène qui s'était jouée au Magic Box précédemment, prend peur et remonta dans sa chambre pour s'y barricader.

BUFFY ROBOT _déposant enfin Spike sur le divan_ : Vous saviez que Spike était chez vous Guiles ?

SPIKE : Oui, je le sais maintenant !

BUFFY ROBOT : Restez ici, je vais lui dire qu'on est là.

SPIKE : C'est ça, vas y.

Le robot monta alors à l'étage laissant Spike seul. Celui ci en aurait bien profité pour prendre la poudre d'escampette avant que Giles ne descende mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Il avait disparu de Sunnydale depuis presque trois semaines déjà et savait que maintenant que Giles l'avait vu, il ne pouvait plus se défiler comme ça sans donner d'explication sous peine de ne plus jamais pouvoir revenir. Il avait en effet promit de s'occuper de Dawn après la mort de sa sœur. Si les Scoobies pourraient comprendre, du moins il l'espérait, qu'il ait eu besoin de s'absenter un peu pour se remettre de la tragédie, ils ne lui pardonneraient pas de venir à Sunnydale comme ça puis de repartir comme un espion venu voir comment s'en sortaient ces pauvres mortels sans Buffy.

Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, Giles avait bloqué la porte de sa chambre avec tout ce qui l'avait pu trouvé alors que le robot derrière ne cessait de supplier Spike de lui ouvrir. Paniqué, le soi disant « Spike » décide d'appeler Willow.

WILLOW _à moitié endormie_ : Giles c'est vous ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

GILES _très fort_: Willow, ne poses pas de question et viens vite chez moi avec ton matériel pour le robot!

WILLOW : Mais... Bon d'accord, j'arrive.

TARA : C'était Giles ?

WILLOW _se lève du lit pour s'habiller_ : Oui. Il veut que je vienne chez lui avec les commandes du Buffy robot.

TARA : Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

WILLOW : Non, repose toi. Demain on fait un pique nique et je veux qu'il y en ai au moins une qui soit en forme.

TARA : Sois prudente Willow.

WILLOW : Oh, ça ne peut pas être grave de toute façon. Après tout, si le Buffy robot est chez Giles, il ne peut rien lui arriver.

Willow finit de s'habiller, embrasse Tara et lui promet de revenir le plus vite possible. En sortant de la chambre, la jeune sorcière s'arrête devant celle de Dawn. Elle hésite à entrer, inquiète pour sa protégée mais décide de la laisser tranquille et descend au rez de chaussée, prête à partir. Willow n'a pas remarqué la lumière vive qui s'échappait du rebord de la porte de la chambre de Dawn.

ª

Dans le salon de Giles, Spike s'était armé d'un couteau afin de pouvoir retirer les balles qu'il s'était pris à la place du robot. En y repensant, il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait fait ça. Peut être avait il compris l'intention des Scoobies de réactiver le robot afin de faire croire que la Tueuse régnait toujours à Sunnydale. Mais cette explication ne le satisfaisait pas et au fond de lui même, il savait que ses sentiments avaient pris le dessus à cet instant. Cette chose, même si elle n'était que tôle et boulon, avait l'apparence de Buffy et cela suffisait pour raviver son désir de protection envers elle. « Buffy avait raison » grogna t'il en s'extirpant une balle de son bras droit. En effet, le fait d'être incapable de faire la différence entre la femme qu'on aime et une boîte de conserve en disait long sur la nature de cet « amour ». Spike ne pouvait en déduire qu'une chose, c'est qu'il aimait Buffy pour son corps et non pour son âme. Enervé sur le coup, Spike se fit mal volontairement en se disant qu'il ne serait jamais l'homme que Buffy pourrait aimer. Il n'était pas Angel le justicier sauveur des opprimés, des faibles etc... Puis soudain Spike se demandait ce que ça pouvait lui faire après tout. Son côté démon reprenait le dessus sur l'humain qui s'était réveillé en voyant Buffy. La Tueuse était morte ? Tant mieux ! Vive la liberté ! Il s'apprêtait à s'extraire la dernière balle qui entravait son thorax lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper. Il alla ouvrir en titubant et découvrit Willow avec son ordi portable à la main, ordi qu'elle failli lâcher en voyant qui venait de lui ouvrir.

SPIKE : Salut rouquine.

WILLOW : Spike. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais chez Giles ?

SPIKE : Eh bien disons que le robot que tu as réactivé m'a déposé ici avant d'aller rendre visite à ...

GILES _de l'étage_ : Willow ! Tu es là ?

WILLOW _entrant _: Oui, j'arrive ! _Elle s'apprête à monter lorsqu'elle se tourne vers Spike à nouveau, l'air interrogateur_. Est ce que tu vas bien ? _Willow désigne ses blessures par balles_.

SPIKE : Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien ! _Affirme t'il en retournant s'asseoir sans se retourner._

Willow avait des tas de questions à poser au vampire mais les appels incessants de Giles l'obligeaient à les remettre à plus tard. Arrivée à l'étage, un sourire avait failli s'échapper de ses lèvres quand elle pénétra dans la chambre de Giles - dont la porte avait été défoncée – et qu'elle le découvrit perché en haut de son armoire essayant tant bien que mal d'empêcher avec un balai Buffy robot de le rejoindre. Consciente soudainement de la situation, elle sortit une petite télécommande et poussa sur l'un des boutons ce qui eu comme effet de désactiver le robot. A cette constatation, Giles soupira de soulagement et descendit maladroitement de son armoire soutenu par Willow. Celle ci s'excuse auprès de Giles et lui dit que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Giles, l'air peu convaincu, répond « bien sûr » puis lui somme froidement d'enlever ce robot de sa chambre.

Willow est avec Spike dans le salon de Giles. Willow s'affaire devant son ordi à nouveau connecté au Buffy robot tandis que Spike a allumé la télé pour se détendre.

WILLOW : Alors tu étais en Chine ? C'est pour ça que je n'arrivais pas à te localiser. C'était trop loin.

SPIKE : De toute façon vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi. Gloria est morte, Dawn est guérie et toi, tu as retrouvé ton.. amie.

WILLOW _surprise _: Oh. Tara tu veux dire ? Oui c'est vrai. Mais Spike, il y a encore des monstres ici et on aura vraiment besoin de tout le monde pour arriver à protéger la ville.

SPIKE : Et vous comptez bien sûr sur moi ?

WILLOW : Buffy serait contente de savoir que tu nous aides.

SPIKE _regardant Willow_ : Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire de savoir si Buffy apprécierait de savoir que son vampire préféré aide ses amis contre les méchants ? _Il se lève_. Elle est morte. Point final.

WILLOW : Alors tu vas repartir ?

SPIKE _se rasseyant_ : Je n'ai pas dit ça.

WILLOW _arrêtant de taper sur son clavier_ : Tu as pensé à Dawn ? Elle est toute seule maintenant et elle compte sur nous tous. Même sur toi. Et surtout sur toi.

SPIKE _après un moment de silence_ : Ecoute rouquine, on parlera de tout ça demain si tu veux bien. J'ai eu une nuit mouvementée et j'aimerais me reposer un peu.

GILES _descendant les escaliers_ : Eh bien j'espère que tu as encore la force de marcher parce qu'on a un paquet à livrer chez Willow.

WILLOW : Un paquet ? _Elle regarde le robot_. Mais Giles on ne le ramène pas à la boutique de magie ?

GILES : Il sera beaucoup mieux chez toi Willow. Et puis comme ça tu pourras mieux le surveiller.

WILLOW : Oh, je comprends. Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi.

GILES : En toi si. Au robot non.

WILLOW : Très bien ! Je vous montrerai ce que je suis capable de faire avec les robots.

GILES : Spike, aides moi à la porter.

SPIKE : Si vous croyez que j'ai besoin d'aide. _Il prend le robot sur_ _ses épaules et sort de la maison_. Alors vous venez ou vous attendez qu'il fasse jour pour me faire frire ?

Un peu surpris par la réaction du vampire, Giles surtout qui n'avait pas oublié la manière dont Spike et le robot avaient débarqués chez lui, ils finissent toutefois par rejoindre le vampire et son fardeau direction la maison des Summers.

ª

Dans le mystérieux univers où le sceptre de Dawn l'avait plongé, celle ci est avec sa mère, son père et sa sœur. Tous les quatre se tiennent la main et leur visage affichent chacun une joie immense, heureux de se mouvoir dans ce monde où semble régner selon leurs dires la paix et le bonheur.

ª

A quelques rues de la maison des Summers, Giles, Spike et Willow marchent dans le calme complet. Spike portait toujours le robot mais Giles l'avait enveloppé dans un sac poubelle opaque pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Bien que les questions brûlaient aux lèvres de Giles pour savoir ce qu'avait fait le vampire durant ces vingt derniers jours et s'il pouvait ou non lui accorder un minimum de confiance, il préféra attendre d'être seul avec lui afin de pouvoir en tirer le maximum. Alors que le quatuor était presque arrivé à destination, une voix poisseuse se fit entendre derrière eux : « Monsieur Spike ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! ». Spike n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir à qui il avait affaire. Triton était revenu comme promit chercher ses gains. Et évidemment, il ne devait pas être seul. En effet, quand Spike décida de faire volte face, il vit horrifié une douzaine de vampires aux côtés de Triton, tous aussi bien bâtis les uns que les autres. Giles demanda si Spike connaissait cet.. homme mais il comprit vite à son silence que c'était le cas et qu'il venait de les entraîner bien malgré lui pourtant dans un de ses différends avec un démon.

SPIKE : Willow, tu ne saurais pas faire apparaître quelques chatons ? Je crois que ça le calmera un peu.

WILLOW _le regarde sans comprendre_ : Non mais je saurais faire apparaître des poissons. Tu crois que ça irait ?

La mine déconfite que Spike lui adressa lui suffit pour comprendre qu'il faudrait trouver autre chose.

MONSIEUR TRITON _s'avançant vers eux mais restant à une_ _distance prudente_ : Ah, vous me décevez beaucoup monsieur Spike. Je croyais vraiment avoir trouvé en vous un vampire honnête qui ne s'enfuit pas dès qu'il a des comptes à rendre.

Giles et Willow regardent Spike, essayant de comprendre mais le vampire ne semble pas d'humeur à vouloir s'expliquer.

SPIKE : Ecoutez, je vous promets que vous les aurez vos chatons. Laissez moi juste un peu de temps.

MONSIEUR TRITON : Voyons monsieur Spike, pourquoi remettre à plus tard ce que l'on peut faire tout de suite ? _S'adressant à ses_ _vampires_. A vous de jouer messieurs !

ª

A l'autre bout de la ville, dans un quartier sombre et désert, le calme est rompu par l'apparition d'une sorte de tourbillon de lumière. Au bout de quelques secondes, celui ci rejette un homme qui atterrit durement sur le sol. Il se relève péniblement, regarde le tourbillon se refermer progressivement jusqu'à ce que le lieu soit plongé dans la même pénombre qu'auparavant et se met à observer le ciel. Il esquisse un petit sourire de satisfaction puis dit pour lui même : « Me revoilà chez moi ! »


End file.
